


Habit

by rosemusiclive



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, junhao put up with meanies bullshit, mingyu is an idiot who loves wonwoo, wonwoo loves mingyu even though he is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemusiclive/pseuds/rosemusiclive
Summary: And yeah, just as expected, Minghao comes out with “never have I ever had a lip kink” and then points directly at Mingyu and says, “drink”.“What.” Mingyu manages as the room breaks into uproar. He instantly regrets his own inability to shut the fuck up, especially around Minghao andespeciallywhen talking about Wonwoo’s mouth.orwonwoo has a habit and mingyus list of things he loves about wonwoo is getting far too long





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> first meanie fic, didn't mean for it to turn into this beast but here we are  
> lip kink prompt gone wrong gone not sexual

Wonwoo bites his lips, Mingyu has realised.

It’s probably a nervous habit, as Mingyu notices he tends to do it when he’s showing off new lyrics he’s written, or they’re getting ready to go up on stage, or he’s trying to say something important but just can’t find the words.

It’s cute. Mingyu’s added it to the list of ‘cute shit Wonwoo does’, right after ‘avoiding drinking the last bit out of the juice carton’ and just before ‘using his toes to take off his socks because he’s too lazy to reach down’.

It’s a long list.

_~_

_october._

_~_

 

“Listen.” Seungkwan leans back in his chair and points a finger at Jeonghan. “I’m right about this and you know it.”

Mingyu has tuned out of the conversation long ago, mindlessly trying to beat his high score in Pianotiles. They’re lounging in the waiting room backstage while the performance unit gets their hair and makeup done, trying to kill the time with random conversation. Him, Jeonghan and Seungkwan are sitting around a makeshift table while the rest of the hip hop and vocal teams are scattered around the room amusing themselves.

“No you’re not.” Jeonghan crosses his arms. “You’re a fool if you think Tobey Maguire was the best Spiderman.”

Half slumped on the table, Mingyu’s resting his head on his arm, his brain too tired to focus on anything other than his phone screen.

“You just like Andrew Garfield because he’s hot! He was way too attractive to be the school loser.”

“Yeah, he’s totally beautiful, and what? Tobey Maguire had the charisma of a raisin, Spiderman has to be likeable.”

Seungkwan throws his hands up in disbelief. “You’re impossible. Mingyu, back me up on this.”

Mingyu, currently doing better than he’d expected in the game and not wanting to tear his eyes away, answers without thinking. “Garfield was too hot and Maguire was too awkward, Tom Holland is the best because he’s a healthy middle ground.”

The two others groan at his unhelpful response.

“God.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “You’re useless, you just have a soft spot for ‘ _adorkable_ ’ guys.”

“What?” Mingyu splutters, concentration and potential victory thrown out of the window as his eyes snap away from his phone.

“Come on.” Jeonghan says. “Everyone knows it’s true.”

Mingyu can’t think of a single thing to say to defend himself, because perhaps they’re correct, so he flounders instead. “Fuck off.”

Both Jeonghan and Seungkwan raise their eyebrows, look at him, and then turn to stare at the corner of the room where Wonwoo is reading a book he’d picked up from the airport the last time they’d passed through. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he carefully flips the page, totally absorbed.

“Hey, Wonwoo-ah.” Jeonghan calls, smiling pleasantly to cover up the evil Mingyu knows lies beneath.

Wonwoo glances up at the three of them, eyes wide and expectant. _God_ , he looks cute. “Yeah?”

“What are you reading?”

Mingyu watches carefully as Wonwoo gently bites his lip before answering. Watches very, _very_ carefully.

“A historical romance about Achilles.”

“Sounds nerdy.” Seungkwan comments, “ _dorky_ , you could even say.” Wonwoo just shrugs and goes back to reading.

Jeonghan and Seungkwan turn to look at Mingyu again, and his face flushes red. He buries his head in his arm in defeat, unable to think of any defence because all his mental processes are focused on Wonwoo’s mouth.

With a huff Seungkwan turns to Jeonghan and rolls his eyes again, Jeonghan nods in silent agreement.

Mingyu peeks over his arm and watches as Wonwoo bites his lip again, this time in concentration as he reads. Mingyu’s brain instantly files it in the ‘important shit’ section.

_~_

Everyone in the group low-key knows that Mingyu is not straight.

It’s never been explicitly addressed, by Mingyu himself or anyone else, but every time anything gay happens in a film or anytime someone brings up another openly queer person in conversation, he automatically gets side-eye from everyone that clarifies his status as the ‘token gay’.

Mingyu thinks this is complete bullshit because one; he has literally never mentioned liking boys to anyone in the group apart from Minghao and subsequently Jun, and two; there are members of their group that _are_ explicitly not straight, but no one looks at _them_ when Troye Sivan comes up on the group playlist.

He doesn’t know how it’s happened, but when Soonyoung comes to him in a fit of tears after the 2017 MAMA Japan awards because Monsta X’s performance made him feel _things_ , he chooses not to question it and tries to deal with his friends gay panic instead.

Mingyu doesn’t know how most of them seem to have an inkling that he likes Wonwoo either, he just refuses to acknowledge their waggling eyebrows and moves on, choosing not to think about it. Wonwoo, somehow, never notices. He’s always kind of in his own world anyways, just floating around like a peaceful ghost, bringing calm wherever he goes.

Wonwoo is a lot like snow, Mingyu thinks.

Back when they first met, when they were just kids trying hard to be the best version of themselves, Wonwoo had been like ice. He just seemed so cold, and Mingyu’s opening ‘hello’ had been met with such a curt reply that he’d just assumed that him and Wonwoo would probably never be that close, because how could they when they were clearly so different?

But then, when they were on the way to grab their first lunch together, Soonyoung had tripped over his own feet and fallen on his ass and Wonwoo had laughed _so_ brightly and _so_ loud that Mingyu stopped in his tracks and thought, ‘ _oh_ ’.

After that, it had basically been his personal mission to befriend to the older boy, just to see him laugh like that again. They had shared a discussion at 3am in the dorm about their dreams and the way music made them feel in their hearts, and they had just clicked in the most amazing way. The rest was history.

Now Wonwoo is like snow, cool and soft to the touch, but bringing with him a closeness and natural quiet that instantly calms Mingyu in the way only the silent blanket of winter could. Wonwoo acts as the off switch Mingyu doesn’t have, and there’s nothing he’d rather do after a long day of practice than curl up next to Wonwoo and just _rest_.

They say opposites attract, but Mingyu and Wonwoo are more like thermodynamic equilibrium.

In retrospect, considering how much time they spend together and how many things Mingyu _has_ realised about Wonwoo, he doesn’t know how he’s only just noticed the lip biting habit. Because Wonwoo does it a _lot_.

And once Mingyu notices, he can’t seem to stop noticing; never falling to skip a breath every time the older pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. It’s seriously bad for his health.

Mingyu failing to execute basic human functions, such as breathing, seems to be the trend with most of the entries on the ‘cute shit Wonwoo does’ list.

_~_

_november._

_~_

For once, it’s warm out.

So far November has been wet, windy, and overall a little bit shit. Today is dry and sunny, a subtle breeze carries auburn leaves off of their branches and dances them across the streets below. It’s still sweater weather, but at least they dont have to take umbrellas out.

Mingyu finds himself hanging out with a random collection of members, the only ones who wanted to go out and enjoy the weather. Chan and Seokmin were itching to leave the house, and Hansol wanted to head into town to go shopping. Mingyu needs to grab a present for Jihoon’s birthday the following week, so they all wrap up warm and bundle out of the house together.

They head to a nearby small town rather than the city centre. The drive is only an extra half an hour or so, as they already live on the outskirts of the city, and they’re a lot less likely to be recognised there. It’s a Tuesday, and school is still in session, but they still pull their masks high and their hoods low.

Mingyu thumbs through a collection of records he’s found in a plastic box, the only thing of note he spots in the charity shop Hansol has pulled him into. Chan and Seokmin are looking at the various old board games, and Hansol is trying on a jacket that Mingyu knows Seungkwan will borrow and mysteriously ‘lose’ the instant he spots it in Hansol’s closet.

He pulls out a vinyl of some random English rock band and scans the cover. Does Jihoon like classic rock? Mingyu has no idea, the only thing he’s sure of is his impending demise if he gets the older socks again. Jihoon himself doesn’t care, but Soonyoung will be on his ass about gifts having ‘sentimental value’ and ‘any thought whatsoever’ put into them.

Sighing and giving up, he pulls out his phone to ask for assistance.

 **mingyuie**  
     help

He’s not expecting a reply straight away, because Wonwoo’s probably still sleeping or in his hour long ‘just-woke-up-dont-talk-to-me’ phase, so Mingyu’s surprised that his phone starts ringing in his pocket not two minutes later.

“Hello?”

“Mingyu? What’s wrong?” Wonwoo’s voice sounds deeper than usual, and Mingyu realises he must have just woken up. He tries to ignore the weird flip his heart does in his chest.

Mingyu puts down the old necklace he was looking at and steps away from the others as to not bother them. “Uh, nothing? How are you?”

“You’re not in trouble?” Wonwoo asks, and Mingyu pauses.

“Um, no?”

“Asshole.” There’s a rustling, and Mingyu assumes the other is tucking himself back up in bed. “Why would you message me ‘help’ if you don’t actually need help?”

“Oh.” Mingyu grins down the phone. “Aw, hyung, were you worried about me?”

“No.” Wonwoo grumbles. “But if I didn’t call you and you were getting murdered or something then I would be partially responsible for your death, so.”

“So thoughtful.” Mingyu smiles. “Good to know you’re looking out for me.”

Hansol meets his gaze from the across the shop with a questioning head tilt, Mingyu mouths back ‘ _Wonwoo_ ’ and Hansol just rolls his eyes.

“You can count on me.” Wonwoo drawls, and Mingyu laughs. “Why are you bothering me so early in the morning, then?”

Mingyu checks his watch. “It’s 10:30 hyung.”

“Fuck off, before noon is morning, technically.”

“No wonder your sleep schedule is so screwed.” Mingyu grins as Wonwoo makes an offended noise down the phone.

“Well, next time you’re getting murdered you can call someone else then.”

Mingyu drifts over to the recycled DVD rack, scanning the titles for anything good. “Aw come on, who else am I gonna find to come save my ass from trouble?”

“Literally no one.” Wonwoo deadpans, but Mingyu can hear the smile in his voice.

“Exactly hyung, I may be a walking disaster, but I’m _your_ walking disaster.”

“God damn it.” Wonwoo clicks his tongue. “Remind me why I got saddled with you again?”

“Because you’re boring without me.” Mingyu grabs at an old movie he’s pretty sure Wonwoo hasn’t seen before. “Have you ever watched ‘Lost in Translation’?”

“No, you little shit, I haven’t.”

“Cool, I’m buying it then.”

Wonwoo sighs down the phone. “So you woke me up with a panic text getting me to ring you just so you could insult me and tell me you’re buying a movie?”

“No.” Mingyu grins. “I’m buying a present for Jihoon but I have no clue what to get, any ideas?”

“A present?”

“Yeah, for his birthday.”

There’s a pause.

“You know, his birthday, next week?”

There’s a longer pause, before Wonwoo says, “ah.”

Mingyu lets out a startled laugh. “You didn’t forget his birthday, right hyung?”

Wonwoo pauses again before answering. “No.”

“Hm, sounds fake.”

“Fine, yes I did, because I’m a terrible friend who’s phone still isn't synced up with the group calendar.”

Mingyu laughs again. “You should really get Chan to fix that for you.”

“What, just so he can laugh at me for not understanding my own technology? I don’t think so.”

“So you’d rather be completely out of the loop for all of our events than admit you don’t know how to use Google Calendar?”

“Obviously.”

Mingyu shakes his head, and even though Wonwoo can’t see him he’s pretty sure the older can tell. “You’re terrible.”

“I know, I know, can you just get me a gift for him?”

He picks up an old pocket watch, rusted and dirty, but still functioning. “I can’t even think of one gift idea for him, now you want me to get two?”

“Just buy something expensive and it can be from both of us.” Wonwoo provides. “Then you can actually get him something decent.”

Mingyu looks around the shop, he doubts there’s anything that could be deemed ‘expensive’ in here. “Like what?”

There’s another long pause, and Mingyu’s brain helpfully supplies that Wonwoo’s probably biting his lip as he thinks. Seokmin catches his eye from across the shop and waves some plushie he’s found in the air, Mingyu gives him a thumbs up in response.

Wonwoo hums a little before replying, and Mingyu finds the sound strangely adorable. “Maybe new headphones? Pretty sure Hoshi broke his last week.”

“Oh yeah.” Mingyu nods, Soonyoung had snapped them under his ass after falling off of the bed and onto Jihoons desk, somehow. “I’m sure there’s a tech shop somewhere.”

“Cool.” There’s more rustling, and Mingyu’s sure that’s Wonwoo pulling the covers up to his chin in an adorable fashion. “Oh and can you grab me some shampoo? Jun used the last of it and decided not to replace it, _again_.”

“Sure.” Mingyu grins. “Anything else, darling?”

Wonwoo huffs out a laugh, and Mingyu’s pretty sure there’s no better sound than Wonwoo’s surprised laughter. “That’s all for now sweetheart.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later then.”

“Byeee~” Wonwoo singsongs, and Mingyu laughs as he hangs up.

Pocketing his phone, he wanders back over to the guys. Seokmin has a collection of random items, including the plushie, stacked up in his arms, and Mingyu’s pretty sure the couple of board games Chan’s carrying are for him as well. Hansol has somehow found an old pair of red tasseled cowboy boots, and he insists to Mingyu that’ll go  _great_ with this one hat he owns. Mingyu doesn’t question anything.

Mingyu quickly grabs three other DVDs off the shelf as Seokmin is paying, they’re 2 for 1 and well, Wonwoo really loves movies. They each pay for their goods and Mingyu tells the others that he’s gonna swing by a couple of other shops before he leaves. The other three split off for lunch and Mingyu heads to the electronics shop and the drugstore with the manager in tow.

Later, when they’ve regrouped for coffee in a little cafe halfway between the shopping district and where the car is parked, Chan eyes Mingyu’s shopping bag of toiletries and giggles.

“Are those for _Wonwoo_?” Chan asks, peering at him with teasing eyes. Hansol freezes mid bite of his doughnut to listen in.

Mingyu takes a long sip of coffee before replying. “Yes. He asked me to get him some shampoo.”

“Ah, cute!” Seokmin reaches over to pinch his cheek and Mingyu artfully dodges out of the way, he only slightly knocks into Hansol but apparently it’s enough for him to drop his doughnut and get jam all over his jeans. Chan sips his tea, quietly watching the fiasco he’s triggered.

Mingyu passes the younger napkins so he can dab himself clean as Seokmin coos, “so domestic!”

“It’s not domestic.” Mingyu tries to fight off his blush but his ears aren’t cooperating. “I’m just being a good friend, my bro needs shampoo.”

“Is that why you’re giving Jihoon a birthday gift together?” Chan prods, and Mingyu resists the urge to throw sugar cubes at his head. He narrows his eyes at the younger in suspicion instead, and Chan just shrugs. “You talk loud on the phone.”

“Ooh~” Seokmin coos again, his grin almost blinding Mingyu. “You’re getting him a gift from both of you?”

There’s a moment of silence as Mingyu’s face burns under his two friends stares, Hansol whines quietly about his stained trousers.

Mingyu quickly debates the possibility of jumping out of the cafe shop window and running off to live in the forest, but decides he would miss his Nintendo too much. “Yes.”

“Ah, honestly Mingyu.” Seokmin puts a hand over his heart. “You guys are seriously so cute.”

Mingyu huffs, but doesn’t reply. Chan giggles at him again, and Seokmin smiles like he knows exactly what everyone’s thinking and moves the conversation on in the direction of Jihoon’s birthday plans, letting Mingyu suffer in silence.

Honestly, Mingyu loves the domestic quality of his and Wonwoo’s relationship. He loves the fact that they trust and rely on each other, loves how well they know each other, loves that they can tease and play around but still know exactly where they stand with each other. It’s embarrassing when the others point out how they are around each other but Mingyu can’t stop the way his heart jumps a little in his chest everytime someone teases them for acting like a couple.

Mingyu loves his friendship with Wonwoo, and he ignores that little jump because he knows it could ruin everything.

_~_

_december._

_~_

It’s an evening in December, the cold winds have stolen their breath as they hurry home from the studio, bundled in oversized clothing and half jogging because Sungcheol will kick their asses if they’re late. Family dinners are a very important tradition.

“This is your fault!” Wonwoo shouts over his shoulder.

He’s not wrong, Mingyu had insisted on swinging by the 24 hour cafe to grab pastries for tomorrow morning. His parents are coming to visit, and he wants to at least _seem_ like he’s got his life together. Clearly a continental breakfast is the way to show that he’s a functioning adult.

Besides, Wonwoo had got himself a hot chocolate while he waited, so Mingyu doesn’t know why he’s complaining.

The air bites and the sky seems on the brink of snow, Mingyu can feel it in his lungs.

In his haste, Wonwoo slips on a patch of ice as they’re crossing an empty road, and Mingyu frantically grabs for him. They both slide around like penguins on butter for a couple of perilous seconds before steadying themselves, both panting, Mingyu holding Wonwoo by his wrists. There’s a moment of ‘ _holy fuck_ ’ before they both break into laughter.

Freezing winds chill his bones and cold ice nips at his fingers but Wonwoo is laughing in that broad way he does when he’s surprised by his own happiness and Mingyu can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be right now.

“You saved my life.” Wonwoo says, once they’ve both emotionally recovered. “I thought that was the end.”

“No way.” Mingyu can’t help but beam. “As if I’d let you go that easy.”

It's supposed to sound like he’s not going to let his friend fall on his ass, but instead it comes out in the tone of something the male lead would say in a love drama.

All of a sudden Mingyu is very aware that in his rescue attempt he’s pulled Wonwoo close to his chest and is still clutching his wrists, holding him there. The older blinks up at him, lips and cheeks flushed red from the cold, and the freezing December evening suddenly feels too hot for Mingyu’s heavy coat.

Wonwoo bites his lower lip in what must be awkward nervousness and Mingyu instantly drops his hold and steps backwards.

“Besides, I haven’t even got your funeral speech ready.” He grins, trying to recover.

Wonwoo, thank God, lets it slide. “Good to know you’re planning ahead.”

“You gotta give me two more weeks at least.” Mingyu smiles, trying to ignore the crazy beating of his heart.

“You’re getting two hours maximum if we don’t get home soon.” Wonwoo jokes back, shoving him lightly and breaking into a jog. Mingyu laughs loud and chases after him, into the night.

They only get scolded a little, Sungcheol goes easy on them because as soon as they step through the door Mingyu shouts “Wonwoo almost _died_ ” in an attempt to get sympathy. He slides Sungcheol a croissant after dinner and they’re let off the hook.

Later, equipt with a bar of emergency chocolate and a hot water bottle, he flops into Minghao’s bed and mumbles into the pillow, ‘I’m so fucking _screwed_.”

Minghao just laughs from where he’s sitting on the floor because he’s heard Mingyu say that so many times over the last few years that he’s given up trying to provide advice and instead chooses mockery.

“Seriously Minghao.” Mingyu whines.

“I know, you idiot.”

“Jeon Wonwoo is going to kill me.”

“Hopefully he puts you out of your misery soon.”

Mingyu wails and rolls around like a frustrated worm. Damn Wonwoo and his oversized jumpers and adorable face. Damn Wonwoo and his kind soul and lovely temperament. Damn Wonwoo and the effect he has on Mingyu without even realising. But mostly, damn Mingyu for not being able to do anything about it.

Junhui walks into the room and barely spares Mingyu a glance before flopping down next to Minghao, interrupting his reading.

“What’s wrong with him?” He asks, jutting a thumb at where Mingyu’s curled around the hot water bottle.

Jun was the only one he allowed Minghao to tell, because if Minghao hadn’t told anyone he probably would have combusted and Jun’s brain is basically where all important information goes to die, so it made sense.

“Wonwoo did something cute or some shit, I don’t know.” Minghao says, not raising his eyes from the page. “Leave him to suffer.”

And suffer he does.

_~_

The habit gets especially bad around comeback season, stress and exhaustion hanging on all of their shoulders. Wonwoo’s biting gets so out of hand that his lips go from pink and kissable to a dangerous raw red. They have a variety show appearance that has Wonwoo so nervous that he chews his bottom lip until its bleeds a little.

It’s too much for Mingyu’s poor heart and he has to step in and buy the older some lip balm.

“Stop biting your lips.” Mingyu shoves the balm into the others hand. “You look like a crusty vampire.”

Wonwoo grins and hits his arm in playful outrage, but pockets the lip balm nonetheless. Small victories.

Mingyu soon realises that he’s fucked himself, though, because it’s around the time they’re preparing the ‘Thanks’ comeback and Wonwoo goes from ‘hot cutie in turtlenecks and long coats’ to ‘hot cutie in turtlenecks and long coats with perfectly kissable lips that are being plumped with balm every hour and a half’.

The worst part is that Mingyu knows Wonwoo tastes like strawberries and he can’t find out firsthand.

And yes, Mingyu definitely notices when the tube he gave Wonwoo eventually runs out and the older goes out and buys the exact same one for himself.

He asks Wonwoo about it one evening in late December, when him and the rest of the hip-hop unit are crowded around a small table in the kitchen, finishing the edit on the lyrics for their new song. They’re only illuminated by one small lamp in the corner of the room and several of Joshua’s scented candles lining the windowsill; firelight licks Wonwoo’s jaw as he looks at Mingyu and smiles.

“I like the taste.” Wonwoo runs his tongue over his bottom lip slowly. “Don’t you?”

Mingyu chokes on his noodles at that, and Sungcheol has to come to his rescue with some slightly-too-hard back thumping. Hansol just laughs, because that dick is more perceptive than he seems, and he sees straight through Mingyu’s stuttered ‘too sweet for me’ with a piercing gaze.

Wonwoo is actually a threat to his life, he’s sure of it.

_~_

_january._

_~_

The room is disorganised, unruly, peppered with random crap, but it’s Mingyu’s. His bed is his sanctuary, his cupboard is his treasure trove, his walls host his pride and his desk is where he lets his creativity blossom. Yeah, it’s messy, but it’s messy in a loving kind of way.

Still a pain in the ass finding a shirt though.

Half naked, Mingyu frantically goes through the pile of washing on the end of his bed. Chan, who is on laundry duty this week, dumped it there a few hours ago, but his special black button-up is nowhere to be seen, the one that makes his biceps look good without trying. It’s his best shirt, stolen from the stylists collection of a shoot a year ago, and he always wears it whenever he wants to look effortlessly hot.

He’s supposed to be going to the movies with Wonwoo in - he checks his phone - approximately 3 minutes, and this bastard shirt is still escaping him.

In a fit of frustration, he gives up on the shirt and heads to Sungcheol’s room, intending to steal something from his similarly-sized hyung. Sungcheol has a large closet that he keeps all his ‘do not crumple’ clothes in, thankfully including a wide variety of monotone shirts. Mingyu almost rips the door off it hinges in his haste.

From the bottom of the closet, Seungkwan blinks up at him. “Oh.”

“Oh.” Mingyu echoes back, staring down at him. “You’re in the closet.”

“Yeah.” Seungkwan’s sat on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, squished in amongst Sungcheol’s shoes like a kid hiding from their parents. “Wanna join?”

Despite their infamy for being a pretty weird group, this is still odd behaviour for the Seventeen dorm, and Mingyu quickly debates his plan of action.

He decides can’t just grab the shirt and go, because he has a duty as a friend and a hyung, and also because Wonwoo would kick his ass if he just left Seungkwan here, so he nods. Silently, Mingyu somehow stuffs his body into the closet next to Seungkwan’s and slides down to sit opposite him. They have to kick out some of Sungcheol’s stuff, and it’s a very tight squeeze, but he makes it.

He closes the wooden door out of politeness, and then it’s just him and Seungkwan, sitting in the dark, in a closet.

“So.” Mingyu starts. “Why are we in the closet?”

It’s dark, but light seeps in through the cracks in the wood, and Mingyu notices the other’s watering eyes.

“Am I obnoxious?”

Oh no.

“ _Oh_.” Mingyu reaches out to lay a hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder. “Seungkwan, _no_. No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

Seungkwan shrugs under Mingyu’s palm. “Lots of people say it.”

“Who? Who’s said that?”

Seungkwan sniffles a bit, and Mingyu’s other hand finds the younger boy’s and holds on tight. “I don’t know, people on the internet.”

Seungkwan’s a lot of things; energetic, full on, a little overdramatic, but the word ‘obnoxious’ carries so much negative connotation that Mingyu could never even consider using it in reference to the younger.

“Seungkwannie.” Using the name that’s only reserved for emergencies. “You know people on the internet say dumb shit all the time.”

“I know.” Seungkwan drops his head. “I just - they still say it, you know? I’m not stupid, I know I’m not anyone’s favourite.”

“You’re my favourite.” Mingyu says instantly, and Seungkwan lets out a hollow chuckle. “I’m serious Seungkwan, you never fail to brighten the mood, no matter how shit everyone’s feeling. You don’t know how important that is.”

Seungkwan raises his head, and the tear tracks on his cheek breaks Mingyu’s heart.

“Honestly.” Mingyu presses. “There’s a reason the company always sends you for variety show appearances, there’s a reason why you’re in BooSeokSoon. You make people happy, no one can blame you for trying to do your best.”

He scoots across the wooden floor of the closet and wraps the younger in an incredibly uncomfortable, gangly hug. There are limbs everywhere and Seungkwan is basically in his lap but the younger melts almost instantly, letting out hot tears onto Mingyu’s shoulder.

Honestly, Mingyu has always kind of envied Seungkwan. He’s just so naturally charismatic, fun and generally interesting, and he always makes it look so easy. He’s funny where Mingyu is awkward, perceptive where Mingyu is oblivious. All of the mood makers can pick up on the vibe of the room and steer it in a better direction, a skill Mingyu wishes he had.

Sometimes he feels like has to fight so hard for people to listen to what he says rather than just liking him for his face.

“You’re naked.” Seungkwan sniffles after a few minutes, voice slightly muffled in Mingyu’s bare shoulder.

“Only a little.” Mingyu says, rubbing circles into the younger’s back with his thumbs.

Seungkwan lets it go, and leans back to wipe his face on one of Sungcheol’s sleep shirts. “Thanks hyung.”

“No problem.” Mingyu smiles. “Just remember it’s okay to be down, okay? I know you’re the mood maker and everything, but it’s healthy to be sad sometimes, as long as you come to one of us so we can make _you_ happy for a change.”

Seungkwan nods, and they sit in silence for a bit.

“You’re still a liar though.” Seungkwan eventually says. “Everyone knows Wonwoo hyung is your favourite.”

“That’s -” Mingyu splutters, his face instantly heating up. “That’s not fair!”

Seungkwan giggles, and Mingyu decides he’ll sacrifice his dignity any day if it stops Seungkwan from feeling bad.

“Honestly hyung, you’re so obvious, it’s disgusting.”

“Oh, shut up.” He shoves Seungkwan away, and the other slaps his arm.

“You’re not denying it though, huh?”

Mingyu hangs his head, and that seems to be enough for Seungkwan, who breaks into laughter.

They only sit in the closet for a few more minutes, because by this point Mingyu is horribly late for his movie (‘it’s _not_ a date Seungkwan!’) and he can hear Wonwoo calling his name, sounding more and more irate each time.

Mingyu randomly grabs a shirt as they leave, and pulls it over his head with some help from Seungkwan with the sleeves. He makes sure he drops the younger off in Hansol’s room on his way to the front door where Wonwoo’s waiting, because even if Mingyu has calmed the worst of it he knows Hansol knows Seungkwan better than anyone else.

Just before he turns down the hall, Seungkwan catches him in one last hug, and they make plans to grab coffee together the next day.

Wonwoo’s waiting at the door, tapping his foot, and Mingyu apologies with a smile by promising to by the other his own large popcorn. They make it in just before the trailers start, and Mingyu slips off to get Wonwoo some ice cream for good measure. Wonwoo shares half the cone with him out of pity.

All in all it's a pretty good not-date.

Wonwoo rambles about his thoughts on the film on the walk back, and Mingyu pretends to understand the terminology he throws out. He could listen to Wonwoo read the phonebook, to be perfectly honest, but his voice is so much better when it’s got this kind of passion behind the words. It’s freezing out, and Mingyu pulls them over to buy coffees because he knows Wonwoo’s feet get cold easily.

When they get back to the dorm, Mingyu quickly slips into Sungcheol’s room to let him know what happened with Seungkwan. Sungcheol’s good at his job, and Mingyu trusts him to deal with the situation delicately. He’s their leader for a reason, and Mingyu knows he’s got tabs on all of them, silently keeping them happy and in check without them even realising.

Finally, Mingyu flops onto his bed next to where Wonwoo is playing on his phone.

“Tired?” Wonwoo pats his head without looking, running his hands through Mingyu’s hair absentmindedly.

“Just family stuff.” Mingyu sighs, and Wonwoo hums.

They lie still for a long time, and Mingyu almost falls asleep with Wonwoo’s fingers carding through his hair, but the older makes him get up and change into sleepwear before he does.

After they’ve both changed clothes and done their nightime routines, Mingyu grabs Wonwoo by the wrist and pulls him down to watch another movie. Wonwoo doesn’t complain, and they stay up until 2am watching old films on Netflix.

Wonwoo props himself mostly up against the headboard because when he lies down flat his glasses dig into his face. Mingyu rests his head on the older’s stomach, wraps his arms around one of Wonwoo’s legs. Wonwoo rejects skinship on camera because he’s always found it funny to play into their love-hate relationship, but at times like this, when it’s just the two of them and the night air, he’ll let Mingyu act like the oversized puppy he is.

Mingyu falls asleep to the sound of Wonwoo breathing, grounding him.

_~_

_february._

_~_

When Mingyu says Wonwoo is quiet, he doesn’t mean Wonwoo isn’t fun, because Wonwoo is very fun, he’s just fun in a quiet kind of way. Wonwoo never falls short on making jokes at Mingyu's expense or playing around with the rest of the group, especially the Chinaline and Soonyoung. Maybe Mingyu just picks up on it more than the others because, well, he picks up on everything Wonwoo does.

Mingyu likes to think that he brings out the playful side of Wonwoo.

Mingyu likes to think that he has a positive impact on Wonwoo’s life. Mingyu likes to think that Wonwoo understands how important their friendship is, how much having Wonwoo around means to him, how much he respects and values the other. Mingyu likes to think that Wonwoo considers him and their friendship in the same way. Mingyu likes to think that somewhere, in the back of Wonwoo’s brain, he has his very own ‘cute shit that Mingyu does’ list.

Mingyu likes to think a lot of things.

The comeback goes smoothly, as pretty much everyone expected it would. The choreography is one of their most beautiful to date, and Soonyoung shines brighter with each compliment he receives, deserving of every single one. They work themselves late into the night perfecting their sharp movements and their vocal inflections, and then execute everything perfectly on stage. Mingyu is so tired, he almost forgets to be distracted by Wonwoo. Almost.

_~_

It’s Minghao, because of course it is, that exposes him to the entire group on one of their drinking nights.

They’re sat in a vague circle in the living room, squished onto the two sofas or peppered across the floor, playing drinking games the same way they always do when they celebrate a music show win. Mingyu’s sat inbetween a very sober Chan and a very sleepy Joshua, which is probably the best place he can be compared to Wonwoo, who’s wedged between Seokmin and Seungkwan on a one person armchair opposite him.

Mingyu catches Wonwoo’s gaze and wiggles his eyebrows at Seungkwan’s position in the olders lap, Wonwoo gives him a tight lipped smile and slight head tilt that cries ‘help me!’. He does that a lot too, it never fails to make Mingyu laugh. It’s on the list.

‘Never Have I Ever’ is a game that Mingyu doesn’t particularly enjoy at the best of times. Mostly because it reminds him of how truly boring he is compared to his freaky groupmates, but also because after a few rounds and a few too many drinks things start to get _personal_.

Truth is, they’ve all known each other for way too long.

Seokmin opens with, “never have I ever cried more than five times at one film”.

Pretty much everyone drinks, with only mild complaining and raised eyebrows at Jeonghan who ‘has only ever cried once in his life and that was after listening to Beyonce’s Lemonade album’. A safe start, Mingyu thinks.

But a few rounds and many drinks later when Jihoon turns to look Soonyoung directly in the eye and says, “never have I ever been too awkward to ask the person next to me on a plane to get up because I needed the bathroom that I pissed myself”, Mingyu knows he’s been lured into a false sense of security.

The entire group ‘ _ooh_ ’s at Soonyoung and Sungcheol starts to shout at him because “I was sitting next to you on that flight, asshole!”

Soonyoung forgoes his soju for a shot of something clear in a bottle covered in English that lives on the counter next to their TV, and everyone applauds his brave behaviour. He turns back to Jihoon with fire in his eyes.

“Never have I ever thought that a shetland pony was a mythical creature until the age of sixteen.” Soonyoung challenges, the group breaks into laughter as Jihoon stands up to shout at the him.

“They’re too fucking little and you know it!” He yells, pointing a finger manically at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth and everyone in the room knows he’s about to say something stupid, but before anything vaguely height related can leave his lips Jihoon has tackled him to the ground.

The older hits the carpeted floor near Mingyu’s feet with an ‘ _oof_ ’, and the entire group breaks into cheers. Jeonghan claps like a seal because he thrives off of chaos as the two begin to drunk wrestle. The scuffle and the groups chanting wakes Joshua up a little and he rolls his eyes, nudging Jihoon with his foot to get him to release Soonyoung from a headlock.

“Don’t kill him.” Joshua says weakly, like he’s being disturbed by rowdy toddlers. Which, to be fair, is basically what’s happening.

“Give me one good reason.” Jihoon challenges, and Shua genuinely doesn’t have anything to say to that. Soonyoung flounders indignantly in Jihoon’s hold and makes a ‘wah?’ sound.

“If he dies Seungkwan will force someone else to do the catallena dance with him.” Hansol supplies from across the room. “It could be you.”

“He wouldn't dare.” Jihoon shoots back.

“It could be Chan.” Wonwoo mumbles from underneath a displeased Seungkwan.

“I’ll do it.” Chan says cheerfully, Jihoon gives him a look that just says ‘ _no_ ’ and releases Soonyoung.

Soonyoung blows his wrestling partner a kiss before they settle back into their spots, because apparently he is insane and has no sense of self preservation whatsoever, but Jihoon must have had more drinks than Mingyu thought because instead of his usual rebuttal he just rolls his eyes and lets the other throw an arm around his shoulders.

The game continues with Hansol and Mingyu remembers his concern. Next to Hansol is Junhui and perched in Junhui’s lap, like a raven of death, is Minghao. Minghao knows everyone’s secrets, especially Mingyu’s, and the petty son of a bitch would totally not be afraid to expose him for the sake of a drinking game.

It probably doesn’t help that Mingyu snapped Minghao’s favourite glasses last week, but honestly, who leaves their glasses in such vulnerable places like a bedside table when they know they have friends with stupidly large hands and little to no hand-eye coordination?

Almost everyone drinks to Junhui’s ‘never have I ever fallen on my face in public’ and Mingyu’s blood runs cold as Minghao catches his gaze and smiles.

And yeah, just as expected, Minghao comes out with “never have I ever had a lip kink” and then points directly at Mingyu and says, “drink”.

“What.” Mingyu manages as the room breaks into uproar. He instantly regrets his own inability to shut the fuck up, especially around Minghao and _especially_ when talking about Wonwoo’s mouth.

“ _Lip_ _kink_?” Seungkwan pretty much screeches. “You what?”

“Oh my god.” Joshua shoves Mingyu out of the way to put his hands over Chan’s ears. “There are children present, asshole.”

“I don’t have a fucking lip kink.” Mingyu raises both hands in defence. “Minghao’s messing with me.”

Everyone in the room spins to look at Minghao, slumped back against Junhui’s chest, who just raises an eyebrow and tilts his head with a smile. The gesture says a thousand words and suddenly everyone’s shouting.

“Mingyu has a lip kink, holy shit!”

“I can’t believe this!”

“So that’s why you watched me do my makeup the other day you sick bastard.”

“Oh my god!” Mingyu cries. “Stop right now please.”

“So you’re denying it.” Junhui says, and Mingyu eyes Minghao and decides that this bitch will pull receipts so he decides to expose himself on his own terms instead.

“It’s not a kink if it’s only for one person.”

“WHAT.” Seungkwan jumps off of the chair to point at Mingyu. “Why wouldn’t you tell us you had the hots for someone?” He sounds genuinely distressed and Mingyu feels the slightest bit bad.

“Calm down.” Mingyu waves a hand. “It’s not that interesting.”

He accidentally catches Wonwoo’s eye from behind Seungkwan, and the other looks so surprised that Mingyu offers him a small shrug. It breaks him out of his little trance, and sure enough, he bites his fucking lip. God, Mingyu prays no one noticed that.

“Interesting enough to complain to me about it for two years.” Minghao chimes in, and Mingyu resists the urge to reach over and wring his neck.

“I’m offended.” Seungkwan looks absolutely appalled, but he sits back down. “Am I not trustworthy?”

“You sent screenshots of my search history to the group chat.” Hansol reminds him, and Mingyu silently thanks him for distracting Seungkwan from Mingyu’s betrayal.

“Oh yeah I did do that. It was funny though.”

“Really funny.” Seokmin nods in approval, raising his drink in Seungkwan’s direction. Seungkwan shoots finger guns back.

“So.” Jeonghan leans forward and smiles, setting off various alarm bells in Mingyu’s brain. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Or guy!” Sungcheol adds helpfully, because ever since Junhui came out as bisexual all those years ago he’s been very keen on letting everyone know how ‘woke’ he is.

“Guys, it’s not interesting, really.” Mingyu repeats carefully, his tone says ‘ _drop_ _it_ ’.

Soonyoung doesn’t pick up on the subtext. “You sure?” He slurs. “Is it someone from the company?”

“Shut up.” Jihoon, thankfully, shoves his shoulder. “Leave the kinky boy alone.”

Mingyu begins to protest, but honestly, it’s a lost cause. The game moves on to Jeonghan and Chan has already changed his name in the group chat. There’s no going back from that one.

Leaning back on his palms, he tries to think of something to expose Minghao for, but honestly that boy has zero shame, even the weirdest shit Mingyu can think of likely won’t get a reaction out of him. He sighs and takes another sip of his drink.

Over his glass, he watches as Wonwoo taps Seungkwan’s shoulder to get him to let him get up. He silently steps across the circle, most of whom are too caught up in whatever evil thing Jeonghan just got them all to drink for, and moves to crouch next to Junhui. Wonwoo whispers something in the others ear, Jun nods, slips Minghao off his lap, and they both quietly leave the room.

Mingyu catches Minghao’s eye after the door shuts behind them, but the other just shrugs and focuses his attention back on the game.

He tries to ignore the feeling in his stomach, he really does. Junhui and Wonwoo have always been close, both being the chilled out type, but exhaustion and alcohol drain all rational thinking from Mingyu’s brain.

Ten minutes, he lets them have ten minutes.

“Gonna go refill.” He mumbles to Joshua, who barely seems to be keeping his eyes open. The older nods in reply, and Mingyu quietly steps over his friends to leave the room.

He heads to the kitchen first, because needing a refill isn’t actually untrue. There’s a bottle of Vodka on the counter, and plenty of Coke for mixer in the fridge; they’re well prepared. He doesn’t touch either though, instead choosing to abandon his glass near the sink and stick his head into the dining area. Empty.

Next bet is Wonwoo’s room, which also turns up empty. Mingyu goes on a silent search of the house, and nearly scares the shit out of Hansol on his way to the toilet.

“Are you looking for Wonwoo and Jun?” Hansol asks once he’s calmed down.

“Yeah.” Mingyu mumbles, not bothering to ask Hansol why he assumed as much.

“They just left.”

“What? Where did they go?”

Hansol shrugs in a way that indicates he doesn’t know and didn’t care enough to ask. He continues on his journey to the toilet, and Mingyu is left standing in the hallway in the dark, dumbfounded.

He thinks it would be pretty weird to stalk them outside, so instead he shoots Wonwoo a quick text. Less creepy.

 **mingyuie**  
     you alright? vern said you left with jun?

Surprisingly, Mingyu gets a response almost straight away, but it’s not from Wonwoo.

 **wenjun**  
can you get ur ass here     

 **mingyu**  
     whats happening?  
     where are you?

 **wenjun**  
bench by the fountain in the park       
come now     

Now Mingyu’s just panicked, because despite his age Jun has never commanded him to do anything, but this is a direct order, and it involves _Wonwoo_.

Mingyu’s dressed and out the door in two minutes.

_~_

The wind bites, and Mingyu pulls his coat a little closer, practically sprinting through the streets of Seoul. He grabs at the beanie that’s trying to escape him with one hand, and sends repeated concerned messages to Jun with the other. There’s no response, so he huffs and gives up.

It's late at night, but he pulls his facemask up a little higher; can never be too careful.

The park isn’t far at all, maybe about ten minutes walk and three minutes at a sprint. Leaves crunch under his feet, it’s snowing.

Mingyu hears the running water before he sees it; the fountain persists through the cold. The bench adjacent is so familiar to him. Years ago, when they could still walk around like normal people, him and Wonwoo would come and sit on that bench and drink coffee and write lyrics. Doing anything and everything they could if it meant spending more time with each other.

Mingyu would wrap Wonwoo’s scarf around him a little too tight and Wonwoo would punch him on the arm and sigh in that way he did that gave Mingyu a little hope, because he would sigh but he would also lean in, rest his head on Mingyu’s shoulder and _smile_ like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Now they can’t go anywhere unless it’s in the dead of the night and they have masks hiding their faces.

Despite the darkness, he spots them almost instantly.

They’re both sitting facing the fountain, but they’re hugging each other tightly. Jun must be comforting Wonwoo, because nowadays it’s rare for Wonwoo to allow closeness like this with anyone other than Mingyu unless he’s emotional or really tired.

Panicking, Mingyu’s about to call out to them, but there’s something about Wonwoo’s slumped posture and Junhui’s hand on the small of his back and the way their foreheads are pressed together, eyes closed, it just screams ‘ _intimacy_ ’.

Any words Mingyu’s trying to get out die in his throat, his step falters.

It looks _right_.

Jun and Wonwoo, sitting on that bench, wrapped up in each others embrace. Mingyu has always known that they were close, but seeing this causes something to click in his brain. _This_ _makes_ _sense_. And his heart sinks into his stomach because this looks complete, without him.

He can’t do it. Mingyu can't go over there and break this tableau, he can't destroy this picture that Wonwoo’s painted with Junhui just because he’s not in frame.

So instead he backs up out of sight, leans up against a tree, and calls Minghao.

He picks up on the ninth ring. “Hell-o?”

It’s slurred, and Mingyu assumes that the game must have wrapped up pretty soon after he left because instead of chatter all Mingyu can hear in the background is thumping music and what he assumes is Seungkwan singing. He pulls his facemask off so Minghao can hear him better.

“Minghao.” He hisses, because he’s trying to be quiet but is still a little intoxicated. “Are Wonwoo and Jun - you know?”

“What? No - _no_ , it’s Mingyu, fuck _off_ Soonyoung.” A door slams, and the background noise becomes somewhat muffled. “What?”

“You know, Wonwoo and Junhui, are they like - like a _thing?_ ”

Minghao barks out a surprised laugh. “ _What?_ I mean, _no_ , of course not. But what?”

“Are you sure?”

“Uh, yes? Where the hell is this coming from?”

Minghao peeks out from behind the tree. The two boys on the bench have seperated, Jun is talking to Wonwoo, who just nods quietly in response. They’re holding hands, and Mingyu can feel his chest ache. He didn’t even know Wonwoo liked guys.

“They’re, like, cuddling on a bench.”

“What?” Now Minghao sounds concerned. “What are they doing?”

“Just like, talking and shit, but they’re holding hands.”

“Are they - are they like, _kissing?_ ” Panic radiates down the phone.

“No, just hugging and talking and stuff. I’m watching from behind a tree.”

“What?”

“I’m watching from behind a tree.”

“Yeah I heard that, idiot. Where are you?”

“In the park. Wonwoo and Jun came here and Jun told me to come find them.”

“What? Oh - oh my _God_.” Minghao sighs down the phone. “Oh, Mingyu you fucking idiot, go and talk to them.”

“But -” He splutters. “I don’t wanna intrude or whatever.”

“You’re incredible.” It doesn’t sound like a compliment. “Just go and talk to them, _please_.”

Minghao hangs up on him, and Mingyu stares uselessly at his phone for a few seconds before stuffing it back into his coat pocket.

Swallowing his pride and his pent up feelings, he steps out from behind the tree and heads towards the bench.

Jun is the first to notice him, raising his head from where he’s talking to Wonwoo and smiling. But Mingyu isn’t looking at him, his eyes instantly lock with Wonwoo’s and, oh God, it looks like he’s been _crying_.

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu calls. “Wonwoo.”

“Hey.” Wonwoo says, like there’s nothing weird about this situation. “What’s up?”

Mingyu stops in front of the bench, looking down at the other two, still curled around each other. He kicks at some of the leaves by his feet. “Sorry, I didn’t want to, like, interrupt you guys.”

Jun and Wonwoo share a look, then both seem to realise their situation and spring apart.

“Oh!” Wonwoo says.

“Oh my god.” Junhui shakes his head. “Mingyu I - _No_. I was just - I was just comforting Wonwoo.”

_Comforting Wonwoo who came to you before me._

“It’s not -” Jun continues, fumbling his Korean. “It’s not like _that_ , honestly. I don’t even -”

“He’s dating Minghao.” Wonwoo says bluntly.

_What?_

“What?”

“ _Wonwoo_.” Junhui hisses.

“You’re dating Minghao?”

There’s a pause, before Jun carefully says, “yes”.

Oh.

Well, that eases his heart. Even though Wonwoo still found solace in Junhui rather than him, at least it wasn’t like _that_. Mingyu doesn’t think he would be able to stand seeing that at the dorm everyday. And honestly, now that he’s thinking about it, Mingyu feels like an idiot for not noticing his friend’s relationship sooner, they hadn’t been very subtle around each other.

“Oh.” Mingyu says, genuinely surprised even though this makes complete sense. “I was just on the phone with him.”

“Uh.” Jun seems thrown by Mingyu’s reaction. “You were?”

“Yeah, I asked him if you and Wonwoo were a thing.”

Mingyu, whose chest is feeling a lot better ever since the conformation that Jun and Wonwoo are definitely _not_ a thing, can’t help but laugh at his friends reaction.

“You what? Oh my god, you seriously - you seriously _thought_ that?”

“Ew.” Is all Wonwoo says, and Mingyu lets out a relieved laugh.

“It looked pretty gay from a distance.” Mingyu justifies.

“Are you drunk?” Wonwoo asks.

“What? No?”

Wonwoo eyes him suspiciously, and Mingyu raises his hands in defence. He’s a little tipsy but definitely not drunk.

“Wait, what did you tell Minghao?” Jun stands and grabs his arm.

“Just like, that you guys looked like you were a thing.”

Okay, so Mingyu can see how that's probably not a good thing to tell someone's boyfriend. Minghao seemed pretty chill on the phone, if anything he was annoyed about Mingyu ringing him, but he’s also drunk which is never a good thing for Minghao and anxieties.

“For fucks sake.” Jun sighs. “I gotta get home.”

“Oh.” Wonwoo says.

Junhui turns to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, hey it’s okay.”

Looks flash between them, Wonwoo pleading and Junhui determined, and no, Mingyu does not like that at _all_. In the commotion of wondering why Wonwoo came to Junhui when he was sad, he had almost forgotten the issue of Wonwoo being sad in the first place.

Junhui turns to Mingyu and locks him in a place with a stare that Mingyu has never had the unfortunate luck of being on the receiving end of. “Take care of him.”

Swallowing, Mingyu nods, and Jun wraps Wonwoo in one last hug before sprinting off into the night.

It’s still snowing.

Mingyu breathes in, and it feels like he’s accepting winter into his lungs, freezing him up from the inside.

“Wonwoo.” He starts.

The older turns to meet Mingyu’s gaze, and despite his tired eyes and flushed cheeks that Mingyu knows means he’s been crying, he smiles.

“Did you really not know about Jun and Minghao?”

Mingyu lets out a breathless laugh, because that caught him a little of guard. “I guess not.”

“You really are oblivious.” Wonwoo turns his head away.

“Hey.” Mingyu suddenly feels the need to defend himself. “Junhui’s always been super cuddly, and it’s not like I’ve ever seen them kiss or anything.”

“Yes you have.” Wonwoo counters, and Mingyu slips down on the bench next to him. If Wonwoo wants to talk about this instead of whatever he’s upset about, Mingyu’s all ears. As long as he’s talking.

“When?”

“Uh, New Years?”

There’s a pause as Mingyu tries to pull any memories whatsoever from that night. They’d all gathered at the dorm on the 31st after spending Christmas with their families, turning down party offers to spend the evening with each other in their home. It was really, really nice, to spend an evening with the guys, but damn they had got fucked up.

All Mingyu remembers is the taste of Sambuca and Hansol breaking the coffee table. He’d tripped over Chan’s leg and crashed into it, smashing the glass top and almost pulling the christmas tree down with him. It was a complete mess, and Sungcheol had almost cried because the table had had ‘sentimental value’, but once the glass had been swept up and the table remnants shoved to one side they’d all had a good laugh about it.

“I don’t remember.” Mingyu admits, and Wonwoo offers him one of those smiles that means he expected that answer.

“They kissed at midnight.”

“They did?” Holy fuck, Mingyu does _not_ remember that. His memory cuts off around 11pm, and after that its spotty at best because he remembers midnight happening and he remembers pressing his lips to someone’s cheek, he assumed Soonyoung’s or Seungkwan’s, but he thinks he would remember something like _that_.

“Are you sure?” Because he genuinely doesn’t believe he’d forget.

“Yeah, we walked in on them by accident and Minghao threw a shoe at your head.”

Well, that _sounds_ like it could happen.

“Damn.” Mingyu mumbles. “I legit do not remember that at all.”

Something happens to Wonwoo’s face then, his eyebrows pull together and his eyes cast down, and Mingyu instantly wants to take back whatever he’d said to make that happen.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Wonwoo asks, and Mingyu scrambles his brain because this conversation seems to have taken a very fast turn and he’s suddenly very lost but this seems like a question that he has to get _right_.

“Uh, Hansol fell on the table.” This pulls a small smile to Wonwoo’s mouth, and that feels like a fucking victory. “And then - and then I thought I was going to be sick and you took me to the toilet. And then -”

He cuts off, because that’s it, that’s all he’s got. He’s trying, trying so hard to remember because the look on Wonwoo’s face says that this is _important_. Berating past Mingyu for thinking he could challenge Soonyoung and Jihoon to shot roulette, he pulls whatever he can from his sluggish brain.

The taste of something acidic, the smell of mint, Wonwoo’s hands on his back.

“I threw up.” Mingyu laughs, because _ew_. “I threw up, and you made me brush my teeth.”

“Wrong.” Wonwoo shakes his head, but smiles. “I brushed your teeth for you because you couldn’t raise your arms that high.”

Well that’s embarrassing.

“Oh.” Mingyu’s face burns. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Best friend duties, you know?”

“Yeah.” _Best_ _friend_ , ouch.

“You sobered up a bit after that.” Wonwoo smiles, and Mingyu’s glad that his misfortune can be a fond memory for someone at least. “We tried to go back to the party but you said you had to talk to Minghao.”

“I did? What about?”

“I don’t know.” Wonwoo shrugs. “You wouldn’t tell me but you said it was important.”

Shit, Mingyu decides he doesn’t like wherever this is headed, because the only thing he talks to Minghao about without telling Wonwoo is, well, Wonwoo.

“So we went looking for him.” Wonwoo pulls the ends of his sweater sleeves, which looks suspiciously similar to one Mingyu owns, over his hands to fight the cold. “And we busted in on him and Jun making out.”

“You’re kidding.” Mingyu’s jaw drops.

“Not kidding. He was so pissed he took his boot off and threw it at us, smacked you right in the head.”

“Holy shit, I can’t believe I don’t remember that.” He should really stop making bets with Soonyoung.

It’s still snowing, albeit lightly, and Mingyu brushes some of the snowflakes out his hair. The park is so quiet, it’s like a dream. Something else he loves about the snow; it’s like nature herself knows how special it is, quieting herself to allow for true silence. The birds and insects settle, even the trees seem to sigh in relaxation.

Wonwoo looks at him in through the snow, quiet like the world around them, and Mingyu feels like he’s missing something very important.

“Do you really not remember?”

Oh God, there’s a tone there, a tone that mirrors the subtext of this entire conversation, and it doesn’t feel like they’re talking about Minghao and Jun anymore. Mingyu feels so stupid because he genuinely can’t place it but it has something to do with him and Wonwoo and _them_ and he doesn’t know why but it makes him feel guilty.

“I -” Mingyu struggles. “Sorry, I barely remember midnight. I think I kissed Seungkwan on the cheek but that’s it. Sorry.”

He doesn’t know why he’s apologizing, but Wonwoo looks so fucking sad and he knows that’s the wrong answer but that’s all he has to offer.

“Did I do something? Did I say something? Wonwoo I -”

“It’s fine.” Wonwoo smiles but Mingyu instantly knows that it’s fake. “I was just wondering if you remembered what you wanted to say to Minghao.”

That sounds like a lie, but Mingyu will entertain it. “No clue.”

“Do you think -” Wonwoo cuts himself off by biting his lip, and Mingyu’s heart does a ‘wooshing’ thing. “It was about that person you like?”

Once again Mingyu is caught off guard by the direction this conversation is going.

“Just because like -” Wonwoo averts his gaze. “Because you never bought it up with me once, but Minghao said you talked about it loads with him.”

Shit. Mingyu has no idea how to explain his way out of this one. He decides to go with a very vague version of the truth, hoping Wonwoo doesn’t press the question.

“Uh, yeah? It probably was.” Because in all likelihood drunk him was going to bother Minghao about how sweet Wonwoo was being by taking care of him.

Wonwoo’s face falls yet again, and Mingyu seriously wants to understand whatever it is that he’s supposed to say because he’s clearly getting it wrong.

“You never - you never told me anything about that.”

 _Oh_. Wonwoo thinks Mingyu doesn’t trust him with his secrets. Shit, how the hell does Mingyu talk his way around explaining why he never told Wonwoo about his crush without exposing that the crush is _fucking_ _Wonwoo?_

He laughs nervously in attempt to diffuse the mood. “It’s really, really not that important. Minghao’s just exaggerating.”

Wonwoo, looks at him, really looks at him. “Are you hiding something from me?”

Fuck, there it is. He wants to smack Minghao for bringing this stupid shit to the surface but honestly it sounds like drunk Mingyu was doing that himself on New Years. He curses the giant hole this conversation has dug for him, because this started with Wonwoo being sad and now it feels like an interrogation.

Scrambling for any way to justify this without sounding like a dickhead, he just says the first thing that comes to mind.

“It’s a dude.” Mingyu blurts, and Wonwoo has the decency to look a little surprised. “I - I like guys.”

There’s a beat of silence before Wonwoo breaks into surprised laughter.

“Oh - Mingyu, I _know_ that, obviously.”

“You do?” Oh God, he _knows_.

“Yeah, you’re not exactly subtle.” Shit, he definitely knows. “I’ve seen messages from that 97 line chat.”

Oh, thank Christ for his thirsty gay friends. Mingyu lets out a relieved laugh.

“And don’t worry.” Wonwoo continues. “I - I do too.”

There’s a moment of silence as Mingyu tries to put the pieces together. “Do what?”

“You know.” Wonwoo nervously pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and it’s not helping at all. “Like guys.”

 _Oh_.

That’s basically the last nail in the coffin for Mingyu. His heart skips a beat and his palms start to sweat because _oh my God_ , Wonwoo likes guys. Holy shit, what the hell is he supposed to do with that? He instantly shuts down the feeling that’s rising within him because he knows it’s hope and he knows that it’s dangerous.

Wonwoo's still looking at him nervously, and all Mingyu can say is, “oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” This is not how he pictured this conversation going.

“Yup.”

“So we, we both like guys, that’s good.”

“Totally.”

This is a mess. Wonwoo’s face has gone a beautiful pink and his glasses are slipping down his nose and his giant sweater is absolutely Mingyu’s and he’s still tugging on his bottom lip and he _likes guys_. Mingyu is about to have an aneurysm.

They sit in silence for a couple of moments. Mingyu's brain is going about 100 miles an hour and Wonwoo looks like he wants to sink into the floor but it’s still snowing peacefully. These two boys suck at talking to each other but at least the park is beautiful.

Mingyu's about to suggest they go and get a hot chocolate or something but Wonwoo interrupts his train of thought.

“So this boy you like,” _oh no_ , “tell me about him.”

This is not good. His brain blanks and he can’t think of any personality traits he would find attractive without instantly picturing his actual crush, the boy sitting in front of him. So Mingyu just gives up on lying and scrambles to figure out how to describe Wonwoo without, you know, describing Wonwoo.

“He’s uh, he’s super sweet, really nice and caring and stuff.” Mingyu stuffs his hands in his pockets, re-crosses his legs. “He takes care of me really well. He’s got a really boyfriend-y aesthetic, you know I love that.”

“I know.” Wonwoo nods, but it looks like he’s wincing.

“He’s just, so cute, and we know each other so well. Like he knows exactly how to balance me out, and he doesn’t even try, it’s just natural.”

The look on Wonwoo’s face darkens and Mingyu doesn’t know what to do about it so he just keeps talking. And once Mingyu’s talking about Wonwoo, he can’t seem to stop. He pulls the ‘cute shit Wonwoo does’ list from the back of his brain and starts rattling off points.

“Yeah, he’s so funny, he makes these dumb jokes that only I laugh at. He doesn’t like the cheese on pizza because it tastes like plastic. He likes scary movies but can’t stand the jumpscares. And like, he tries to go to bed at a decent time but we both know he won’t so we spam each other with messages instead.”

Wonwoo’s expression is getting worse and worse and Mingyu is hardcore panicking so he just keeps rambling on.

“He’s somehow super hot and super cute at the same time, it drives me crazy. Sometimes, when he gets really into what he’s talking about, he starts gesturing like mad, like he can’t control his limbs that’s how excited he is, it’s so cute.”

Wonwoo looks on the brink of tears again and Mingyu has no idea what to say to comfort him, his brain is going so fast and it’s so cold he can see his own panting breath. The snow has gotten thicker and his fingers feel like ice, but Wonwoo is here and he’s so _upset_ that it’s all Mingyu can focus on.

“He doesn’t realise any of it though.” Mingyu says quietly, as if not to break the tension of the moment. “He doesn’t know how much he means to me.”

There’s a moment of silence, the park holds its breath in anticipation.

“It sounds like -” Wonwoo cuts himself off once again with a bit of his lip. “It sounds like you really love him.”

Mingyu thinks of all the times he seen Wonwoo laugh like the happiness is bubbling out of him, or talk aimlessly for hours about his thoughts and interests, or cry late at night about insecurities that Mingyu can only pray will leave him. Thinks of all times he’s _seen_ Wonwoo and _known_ him like no one else.

And Wonwoo’s sitting here, in this beautiful park with the fountain opposite them and winter opening up the skies, worrying his lip between his teeth and Mingyu knows him so well it’s like Wonwoo’s one side of his _soul_ , but in this moment he truly has no idea what the older’s thinking.

But what Mingyu does know, he knows that it’s true, he really does love Wonwoo.

“I guess I do.” Mingyu mumbles, and it’s like the universe falls off his shoulders, like Atlas himself pats him on the back and says, ‘that’s enough’.

Wonwoo looks up at him through his lashes, cheeks flushed from the cold, hands wrapped up in his sweater sleeves, all drawn in on himself like he’s trying to hide from the world. And shit, Mingyu just _loves_ him. His heart soars and he can feel it taking off to the skies, it's _too much_.

Wonwoo runs his tongue over those fucking lips one more time. “Mingyu I -”

But Mingyu beats him too it.

It’s spontaneous, panicked and uncoordinated, but Mingyu swoops in and captures Wonwoo’s lips with his own and it feels like a rush of relief flooding through his bones. Wonwoo makes this adorable ‘oomf’ noise and its quick and fleeting but Wonwoo’s _there_ and Mingyu’s heart somersaults in his chest because he’s _kissing Wonwoo_ and it tastes like that stupid strawberry lip balm and he loves it.

He pulls away almost instantly because _holy shit_ his brain is running a mile a minute and he can’t believe that he just fucking _kissed Wonwoo_ and it felt a little bit like ascending to the next dimension.

There’s a beat of silence as both of them reel back in shock at what just happened.

And for a second, Mingyu has a moment of ‘ _shit_ ’, because Wonwoo is just sitting there opposite him, completely frozen in shock, not saying a word. There’s a split second of doubt where he realises that he could have just destroyed the best friendship he’s ever had, and Mingyu feels like crying.

But before he can say anything, something snaps inside Wonwoo and he’s grabbing the collar of Mingyu’s coat with both hands and pulling him close and just kissing the _everloving shit_ out of him. Mingyu’s brain short circuits because it’s Wonwoo’s lips on his and Wonwoo’s hands finding their way to his hair and holy _fuck_ , this is better than anything Mingyu has ever tried to picture by himself.

Thank God, even though Mingyu’s brain is doing nothing except chanting ‘ _Wonwoo Wonwoo Wonwoo_ ’ over and over again, his body is functioning properly, his natural instinct kicks in and he wraps an arm around Wonwoo’s back, reaches up to tangle another in the short hair on the back of his head. It’s so soft, and Wonwoo tilts his head so their mouths slot together properly and the kiss goes from frantic expressions of feeling to a slow languid thing. Like this is the easiest thing in the world.

And it is, it’s so easy because Wonwoo tastes like strawberries and he makes these little noises in the back of his throat and he’s grabbing Mingyu like he wants to keep him there forever. Mingyu thinks he’d happily spend forever kissing Wonwoo.

They both naturally come up for air, and because something in the back of Mingyu’s brain is telling him that he should definitely not be doing this in public, with a guy, who is also his group member. Wonwoo gasps a little and Mingyu thinks it’s the greatest thing he’s ever heard.

“It’s me.” Wonwoo manages between heavy breaths. His hands have slid down to rest on Mingyu’s chest and his hairs all messy and his lips are flushed red and Mingyu feels his grin spread across his face uncontrollably.

“Yeah.” Mingyu mumbles, leaning in to kiss Wonwoo again. Wonwoo laughs and leans back a little.

“No.” He smiles at Mingyu’s confused pout. “It’s _me_ , the person you kissed on New Years.”

That catches him off guard, and it feels like that’s all Wonwoo’s been doing this evening. “What?”

“You said you kissed Seungkwan’s cheek.” Wonwoo’s hands trail down Mingyu’s arms and Mingyu takes his own off of Wonwoo’s back so they can link their fingers together. “You didn’t, you kissed me.”

 _Oh_.

Mingyu just gapes at Wonwoo blankly, because _surely_ he’d remember that, and Wonwoo laughs at his confusion.

“After we walked in on Jun and Minghao.” Wonwoo supplies. “We were standing in the hallway and you had the funniest look on your face, like you’d just been spiritually enlightened or something.”

Ah, that was probably drunk Mingyu realizing that maybe, just maybe, if Jun and Minghao could do it then why not him and Wonwoo?

“And we could hear the guys counting down to midnight downstairs.” Wonwoo looks down, starts playing with Mingyu’s fingers and his skin fizzles with every touch. “And you leant forward and kissed me on the cheek.”

“Oh.” Is all Mingyu can say.

“Yeah.” Wonwoo nods. “You pulled away and it was so obvious you were drunk off your ass, but you had the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on your face and it was kind of the sweetest thing ever.”

Mingyu laughs softly, but winces, he kinda wants to punch drunk him in the face.

“You took both my hands and started leading me downstairs and just couldn’t stop thinking that that was you confessing or something.” Wonwoo smiles to himself. “But then we got back into the living room and Soonyoung just like, full on kissed you on the mouth.”

“What?”

“Yeah he just totally laid one on you, I think there might have been tongue.”

“Holy shit.” Fucking Soonyoung, little devil.

“Yeah, he did it to everyone to be fair.” Wonwoo laughs quietly to himself. “But for some reason that made my brain downgrade what you did to just like ‘friend stuff’ and when we woke up you didn’t mention it so I just -“

“Where did I kiss you?” Mingyu interrupts.

Wonwoo flicks his gaze off of Mingyu’s hands and up to his face, surprised. “What?”

God, he looks amazing. Snow cascading around them, scarf wrapped around him tight, looking so confused like he doesn’t know he’s everything Mingyu’s ever needed.

Mingyu swallows and reiterates; “where exactly did I kiss you?”

Slowly, Wonwoo reaches up and taps himself on the cheek, halfway between his ear and his jaw. Mingyu leans in with equal slowness, as if this time he’s giving Wonwoo a chance to pull away, and brushes a kiss in the exact same spot. He can hear Wonwoo’s quickened breath right next to his ear.

His eyes flick up to meet Wonwoo’s, and he breathes against Wonwoo’s skin; “I’ll remember this time.”

Lightly, sweetly, Mingyu presses another kiss to the opposite cheek, then one to Wonwoo’s nose, and one last firmer kiss to his mouth.

“Oh- okay.” Wonwoo mumbles, and his nose is flushed a beautiful pink and his lips are still slightly pouted. It’s hilarious, because he was half expecting Wonwoo to push him away and tease him for being cheesy, but instead he's stuttering and blushing like mad.

“Let me take you out.” Mingyu blurts. “Like to the cinema or for dinner or something. Like a date.”

Wonwoo just looks at him for a second, expression somewhere between surprised and elated, eyes wide and mouth slowly spreading into a grin. He nods, “I’d like that.”

Mingyu just beams back at him because it honestly feels like he’s just won gold at every single Olympic sport.

“You’re so cute when you do that.” Wonwoo smiles, and Mingyu tilts his head in confusion. “You know, tilt your head when you smile like you’re a labrador retriever, it’s on my ‘adorable things Mingyu does’ list.”

Mingyu gapes at him, and Wonwoo must mistake it for shock. “Sorry I just- kinda note down all the cute stuff you do in a mental checklist, a little weird I know.”

Wonwoo bites his lip to stop himself from word-vomiting and Mingyu laughs. He reaches up to release Wonwoo's lip with his thumb, and beams at him.

“You bite your lips, item number 56 on the ‘cute shit Wonwoo does’ list.”

Wonwoo gapes at him for a couple of seconds, before breaking into laughter. “Oh god, we’re really fucking dumb.”

“Yup.” Mingyu laughs back, leaning in to capture Wonwoo’s lips in another kiss, thumb moving from his lip to ghost over his cheekbone.

And God, it’s like bliss. The snow falling around them, the bench they’d shared so many memories on, the steady flowing fountain the only noise in the silence. Wonwoo sighs into his mouth and it’s minus temperatures in February but Mingyu’s never felt so warm.

But it’s also incredibly overwhelming, because Mingyu’s been picturing his moment for about two years now and yes, it’s a hundred times better than what he’s imagined, but oh God the anxieties are about a hundred times worse too. He’s still a fucking idol, still has to go out there and work his ass off and pretend to be single for no reason other than so fans can picture themselves with him.

And what if this got out? It's not just his career now, this is Wonwoo and Seventeen as a whole. Mingyu leans into the kiss and Wonwoo must feel the urgent press behind it because eventually he’s going to pull away and they’re going to have to talk about how the fuck they’re going to pull this off without destroying everything.

But before he can even start to picture every horrible version of their future, Wonwoo breaks the kiss by laughing into his mouth and Mingyu leans away with a pout. “What?”

“Lip kink?”

Mingyu blinks once and Wonwoo bursts into laughter. His face burns scarlet and in his brain he adds a new entry on his ‘stuff to kill Minghao for’ list.

But Wonwoo’s laughing at him and Mingyu looks at this amazing boy in front of him and he sees their future. He sees coffee dates and bike rides and a little house somewhere surrounded by trees. Sees Wonwoo in a hundred different places, a hundred different lives, a hundred different universes where this, them, _works_.

So why not this one too?

It’s Wonwoo and Mingyu, of course it’s going to work.

Grinning, Mingyu meets Wonwoo’s mouth again, and he can feel Wonwoo smiling into it. They pull away from each other because they’re now both a lot more aware of their surroundings, but Wonwoo keeps holding Mingyu’s hand like it’s a secret that binds them together.

They sit on that bench for maybe another hour or so, talking about them and their history and realising that Junhui and Minghao are perhaps the best friends ever for putting up with both of their oblivious complaining for so long. Mingyu laughs at the idea of him flopping down on Minghao’s bed to whine about how cute Wonwoo’s glasses make him look while, just a room over, Wonwoo was distracting Jun from his dance practice by going on about how sweet Mingyu was because he had baked him cookies.

Snow continues to fall as they talk about their future, about waiting till a couple months into this before telling the group, because they love their friends but for now this is just between them and there’s something _exciting_ about that. It makes Mingyu’s heart buzz.

They talk about telling the company, keeping up appearances in public, they talk about how brutally hard it’s going to be. What they’ll do if it goes wrong.

But, as the snowfall stops and winter gives her last kiss goodbye, Mingyu thinks he could go a thousand empty seasons if it means he gets to hold Wonwoo like this.

_~_

_august._

_~_

Camera’s flash with such intensity it’s like they’re trying to assault Wonwoo’s eyes. The sunglasses help, but the years of experience help more.

Usually, the airport is manageable. It’s cramped and loud and a little scary but they’ve done it a hundred times before, the security always has eyes on them and they watch each other’s backs like hawks. He can feel Chan hanging onto the back of his shirt as they push through the crowds, slightly tugging everytime Wonwoo gets a little too far away.

Outside, the sun beats down on their shoulders and the metal door of the car burns against Wonwoo’s fingers as they quickly bundle inside. Wonwoo shrugs off his jacket because it’s way too hot for that shit, but he wears it anyways because it makes his shoulders look good and he hates the feeling of stuff brushing against his bare arms.

With a sigh, he slumps into the car seat next to Mingyu, where the members have automatically left a space for him.

Smiling, Mingyu reaches up to wind his fingers in Wonwoo’s hair and pull his head onto his shoulder, Wonwoo closes his eyes in relaxation. Mingyu’s hands are warm, but Wonwoo’s not bothered by them despite the heat, he runs cold anyways.

Thermodynamic equilibrium.

On his other side, Minghao crosses his legs with a huff. “Fucking press, you’d think they’d have something better to do.”

“You mean like, reporting actual news?” Joshua pipes up from the seat behind them.

“Something like that, yeah.”

Wonwoo can feel the sunny laughter ripple through Mingyu below him, and smiles.

Most of them pass out in the car on the way home, because the past few nights of tour were their last, and subsequently their most energetic and exhausting. It’s so fun, honestly, it blows Wonwoo away every time because he forgets how the stage infects his blood and bursts pure energy in his veins. But a couple of days later the weariness catches up with them and everyone, even Soonyoung, crashes _hard_.

Gently, Mingyu shakes him awake, or tries to at least. Wonwoo tries to get up, but Mingyu ends up slinging his arm over his shoulder and half carrying him through the front door.

Hansol throws himself down on the sofa with a cry. Seungkwan takes off his jacket and chucks it on top of his friend’s corpse.

They head for Mingyu’s room, limbs running completely on automation. Their body clocks are fucked beyond recognition at this point, and Wonwoo knows that they should definitely try to stay awake for a few more hours to correct them, but God at the moment he just wants to pull Mingyu under the covers and sleep for a thousand years.

Wonwoo kicks his shoes off as soon as they get in the room and gently pushes the door shut behind them. He grabs Mingyu by the wrist, disrupting him from where he’s trying to take off his jumper, and yanks him down into the sheets. Mingyu lets out a startled laugh but doesn’t fight it, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s waist as he shuffles them around so the older is resting on his chest.

Wonwoo rubs his face into Mingyu’s neck, he can feel the exhaustion pulling at his eyelids.

“Baby.” Mingyu rumbles from beneath him, and Wonwoo smiles at the way his heart still reacts to that word. “We can’t sleep.”

Frowning, Wonwoo can’t fight the whine in his voice. “Why? I’m tired.”

“Clearly.” Mingyu laughs at him, but presses a kiss into the top of his head. “Because if we nap now you’ll wake up at 3am and complain even more.”

Wonwoo frowns further, because he knows his boyfriend is right, and wriggles around in Mingyu’s hold out of frustration. It's so warm, not the sweaty kind of warm that prickles Wonwoo’s skin and makes him cringe away in discomfort, it's a protective, safe warm that Wonwoo can forget all his worries in. The kind of warm that only Mingyu’s presence brings.

“Stop making sense.” Wonwoo sighs into Mingyu’s collarbone. “It’s annoying.”

“Noted.” Mingyu laughs again, and it's such a relaxing sound that it's really not helping Wonwoo’s sleepy state.

The plane journey had been long, and he’d spent the most of it watching movies with Junhui on in the inflight entertainment system. Junhui had fallen asleep 20 minutes into Gone Girl and drooled on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Mingyu had sat behind him, occasionally passing him a bag of crisps or some other snack, fuelling him so he wouldn’t fall asleep. Now he can feel the hours of recycled air and uncomfortable seats weighing down on him.

Sleepily, Wonwoo presses a kiss into Mingyu’s neck, and trails them up to his jaw. It’s not charged, because they’re both exhausted and in any moment Jihoon’s going to burst in and crash on his bed, more like firm presses of ‘hello’.

When he meets Mingyu’s eye he’s already grinning, head tilted a little to the left, barely noticeable. God, he loves that habit.

Mingyu’s lips meet his with a smile, and Wonwoo fights the urge to laugh in happiness because after all those years of waiting he can just, _kiss_ Mingyu, whenever he wants. It’s kind of wild.

“Hey guys have you - oh Jesus Christ! It’s been five fucking minutes, come on!”

Okay, so maybe not _whenever_ he wants.

Junhui stands in the doorway looking scandalised, as he hasn’t pulled the exact same shit countless times before, raising a palm over his eyes. Once Jun and Minghao decided to share their relationship with the rest of the group they had become a lot less subtle and a lot more ‘make-out-at-any-opportunity-and-in-any-available-bathroom’.

Wonwoo turns to scowl at him. “What?”

“I was just gonna ask if you’d grabbed my headphones from the car, horndogs.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as Junhui blindly fumbles for the door handle, kicking over a couple of books by the doorway as he does.

“Sorry dude.” Mingyu grins. “Haven’t seen ‘em.”

“I have.” Wonwoo sighs and flicks his hand in the general direction of his backpack. “You shoved them in the front pocket of my bag when we were getting off the plane.”

“Right.” Jun mumbles, sticking out the hand that’s not covering his eyes to feel his way across the room. The door swings loudly shut behind him and they all wince at the noise.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as Jun almost trips over one of the suitcases. “You can look, hyung. We’re both decent.”

Cautiously, Jun peeks at them between his fingers. Wonwoo rolls off of Mingyu’s chest and makes a sarcastic ‘ta-da’ noise.

“Whatever.” Jun drops his hands and starts to search for the bag like a normal person. “Never know with you two.”

Mingyu snorts. “Hypocrisy.”

Jun throws a random shoe at them both and Mingyu barely dodges out of the way. Clearly he’s picking up habits from Minghao.

“Honestly.” The older mumbles as he finally finds the backpack. “I don’t know why I put up with you, rude little dongsaengs.”

“Because you love us.” Mingyu grins.

“Because we put up with _you_.” Wonwoo retorts.

Junhui just sighs, finally pulling his headphones free and shoving them in his pocket. “You owe me Wonwoo, the amount of whining I put up with, honestly.”

Wonwoo flushes red as Junhui continues in a high pitched tone. “‘Mingyu’s hair is so fluffy it’s like he uses angel’s shampoo’, ‘Mingyu tripped over his feet from laughing too hard and it was the cutest thing ever’, ‘Mingyu bought me a coffee and he remembered my specific order’. Jesus Christ.”

Jun makes a retching sound and Wonwoo throws the shoe back at him. Mingyu laughs at them both.

“Just grab your shit and go.” Wonwoo says, resisting the urge to throw the pillows at Junhui as well.

“Fine.” The older calls back. “Just remember that I endured your annoying ass for many years and you will never have to go through that kind of pain.”

Wonwoo ignores him, and Jun tuts before turning to open the door again.

Before he can reach it, the door is violently kicked open and Soonyoung comes barreling in. “Holy _FUCK_ Wonwoo.”

Jun jumps about a foot in the air and Wonwoo sits up in bed. “What?”

Soonyoung waits for the door to slam shut behind him before continuing, a wild look in his eye. “I think I’m in _love_ with _Jihoon_.”

Everyone else in the room stares at him, because they all assumed Soonyoung and Jihoon had been secretly dating for years now.

“Great?” Wonwoo says. “Go tell him?”

“I can’t.” Soonyoung whines, throwing himself down on the bed between Mingyu and Wonwoo. “He doesn’t like me back.”

Soonyoung lets out a distressed noise and buries himself further into the sheets, cementing himself as the human embodiment of a cockblock. Wonwoo meets Junhui’s eyes from across the room. The older looks between Wonwoo and Soonyoung, and then breaks out in an evil grin.

“Hah!” He points at Soonyoung and then Wonwoo. “Justice!”

Soonyoung tugs Wonwoo’s shirt to capture his attention and mumbles, “his little hands Wonwoo, so _cute_.”

“Yes!” Junhui raises both his fists in celebration and swiftly leaves the room.

Ignoring Soonyoung’s mumbling, Wonwoo meets Mingyu’s eyes over the head of their friend.

“He has this habit.” Soonyoung continues, mostly to himself. “He plays with his fingers when he’s thinking. I think I might _die_.”

Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so maybe the soonhoon is not so squinty but i wanted it to be a surpriseeee
> 
> i also have a new [twitter](https://twitter.com/vyungs)


End file.
